Rapid advances in sensors, control systems, and manufacturing techniques have led to the worldwide adoption of automated manufacturing techniques for every imaginable product. The manufacturing techniques include automation and process control, and operate over an extreme range of temperature, vibration, electrical and acoustic noise, humidity, and other environmental characteristics. Multiple types of sensors monitor the manufacturing techniques and are connected with each other and to one or more central server computers and data centers for operation. Use of standard Ethernet protocols with rugged connectors and extended temperature switches in an industrial environment, for automation or process control is typically referred to as Industrial Ethernet (IE).